AFS1E10 Paradox
Plot Many years ago, a scientist has created a machine that can travel through time. It is activated and begins to work. The scientist's assistant, Hugo, is afraid. The machine starts to get more powerful and suck things in, including the scientist. A giant monster appears and growls. In the present, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin investigate a ghost town, Los Soledad, where weird reports have been coming in from. It was a military base where top secret research was conducted before being abandoned. They notice weird holes in the wall and trails on the ground, and animal skeletons. Ben follows the trail to a police station and apartments. Gwen sees a creature making the trails. Ben turns into Chromastone. The creature brushes against a building, aging it and toppling it on the team. The creature disappears. Chromastone turns back into Ben. Gwen decides that they should use the base's library to research. She finds that the base was once home to a time experiment called Project Paradox. Ben says that the experiment was conducted because of the quartz deposits outside of Bellwood. The team goes to the broken time machine and sees a trail from the creature. They realize that it originated there. They hear a noise and Ben goes Swampfire. He finds the scientist from the 1950's, who recognizes him and knows his name. He has forgotten his name. He disappears and reappears a few feet away. Kevin chases him, but he has teleported outside. Swampfire says that he is connected to the creature/ Kevin attacks him, but he keeps vanishing and reappearing. Swampfire and Gwen join the chase. Kevin grabs him and he thanks them for attracting the monster. He tells Kevin not to hit it. Gwen realizes that the creature accelerates time. Kevin hits it and turns into an old man. Swampfire turns into Ben. Kevin still wants to fight the creature, but behaves like a typical old man. They go to the car. Ben drives, as Kevin is too old. The creature arrives and chases the car. It touches the car, aging it to the point where it can barely run. Ben jumps it onto a roof and it stops. The car falls apart. The scientist is on the roof and tells them that they are six seconds late. He fixes Kevin. Kevin asks him to fix the car, but he says that he can't. Ben demands answers. Gwen dubs him Paradox and he says that that will do. Paradox tells them that Los Soledad was constructed to build his time tunnel. The experiment ripped a hole in reality and he spent 100,000 years stuck in the event horizon. He went insane, but got bored and went sane. He figured out how to to travel anywhere and anywhen he wants. Paradox tells them that an extradimensional creature is about to wreak havoc on the universe. It came into the universe when his experiment went awry, but was blasted into the present, and it can destroy the future. Paradox takes them to the future, on the moon, and shows them a destroyed Earth in the best possible future if the creature is allowed to run loose. Another Paradox arrives on the moon. Paradox asks what to do and alternate Paradox tells him to work quickly. They return to the present. Gwen wonders why they don't just stop the experiment, but Paradox says that they can't because then he wouldn't be unstuck from time. The creature arrives and Ben goes Jetray. Jetray zaps the creature, but does nothing. Paradox stops it with gumballs, but it continues after a while. Paradox grabs it and wrestles it, unable to be aged. Jetray turns into Ben. Ben tells Paradox to take him to the accident. They run into the lab. Ben tells Paradox to occupy the creature. They walk in on the experiment. Ben realizes that the creature's behavior mirrors a frightened person. The experiment starts up. Ben notices Paradox's assistant, Hugo, bump into a control and break the experiment. Hugo starts to be sucked into the tunnel. Ben goes Humungousaur and saves him. Gwen destroys the time machine with mana. Outside, the creature turns into Hugo. The team arrives. Paradox takes them back to the present, where they meet an elderly Hugo. Paradox and Hugo go off into the event horizon. The team starts to walk home, but they see that Paradox has left Kevin a new car. Impact *Paradox and Los Soledad are introduced Characters Characters *Officer *Paradox *Hugo *Kevin Levin *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson Villains *Time Monster Aliens *Chromastone *Swampfire *Jetray *Humungousaur Category:Episodes Category:Alien Force Episodes